Biometric devices are common technology, used to monitor various characteristics of a user such as the user's physical activity or the user's organic function and vitals. However, the abundance of biometric devices and, as an extension, the abundance of measurements from biometric devices can be overwhelming for a user. In many cases, the device consumes a lot of resources to collect data that the user does not need, or will never access. Since biometric devices can be wearable devices, constant data acquisition can lead to quicker battery drains and overuse of the processor. This large amount of information may also be excessive and can breach the user's privacy (e.g., the biometric device may collect data when the user does not wish for data to be collected).